1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving game machine for displaying in real-time a three-dimensional image of a simulated automobile and a surrounding scene on a display monitor while the three-dimensional image is changing as the simulated automobile is driven by the game player, a method of displaying a three-dimensional image on a display monitor in a driving game machine, and a recording medium which stores a driving game program for displaying a three-dimensional image on a display monitor in a driving game machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been in widespread use driving game machines having a display monitor for displaying a three-dimensional image of a simulated automobile and a surrounding scene and a game player's seat resembling the driver's seat of an automobile and associated with a steering wheel, an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal, and other control buttons. The game player of such a driving game machine sits in the game player's seat and drives the simulated automobile displayed on the display monitor while seeing the three-dimensional image as it changes upon driving of the simulated automobile. The display monitor displays, in addition to the simulated automobile driven by the game player, other automobiles including a rival automobile which competes with the player's automobile and general automobiles which serve merely as obstacles. The game player drives the player's automobile to run fast on a three-dimensional circuit road that includes bends and ups and downs, trying to overtake the other automobiles on the three-dimensional circuit road.
One problem with the conventional driving game machines is that they do not display a mirror at a bend of the three-dimensional circuit road on the display monitor. Therefore, when the player's automobile is positioned before or in a bend or until the player's automobile runs past a bend, the game player is unable to recognize whether other automobiles are running beyond the bend or not.